L'Histoire de Castiel
by CharlotteDesireeVadi
Summary: Bonjour à tous, voilà le début de mon histoire concernant Castiel et sa vie, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)
1. Chapter 1

Castiel

Ceci est mon histoire, du début à la fin. En ces mots, je me dévoile à vous mon père.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été le même. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que ma perception du monde n'a guère changé depuis ma création il y a de cela des siècles. Je ne pourrais dire avec précision la date exacte de ma venue au monde, les anges n'ont pas la même notion du temps. Le premier souvenir qui me viens en tête date d'une époque où les humains n'étaient pas encore né. Il n'avait que l'océan à perte de vue, bleu et majestueux, il régnait en grand maître sur la terre. Ce matin-là, un poisson sortit de l'eau et mon grand frère me dit : '' Ne marche pas dessus Castiel, ce poisson est promit à un grand avenir. '' Ces paroles résonnèrent en moi, je pris conscience de ce que j'étais et cela pour toujours. Ma vie continua ainsi pendant un éternité, entre la terre et le paradis, plus rien n'avait de secret pour moi, du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

Vous savez, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi vous nous avez fait si différent, nous et les humains. Je les ai souvent regardé sans comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si sensible au émotion. Je n'avais, pour ma part, jamais ressentis d'émotion à part de l'admiration, pour vous mon père, avant de rencontrer les frères Winchester.

Ma vie était bien différente en tout point avant de les rencontrer. Je ne me posais jamais de question sur les ordres que mes frères me donnaient en votre nom. L'on disait de moi que j'étais de loin le plus fervent de vos serviteurs et cela ne me dérangeait point. Après tout, je ne voyais pas de raison de me poser des questions, je n'étais né que pour vous servir.

Le changement qui allait à tout jamais alterner ma vision du monde se produisit quand mon grand frère et supérieur Michel me convoqua. Cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes de me parler directement. Je me présenta devant lui sans me poser de question, après tout, cela était un honneur de le revoir. Ce qu'il me demanda ne m'interpella pas et quand j'y repense, je me dis que c'était là, la preuve de ma dévotion sans fin.

Ma mission était des plus importante et selon lui, vous m'aviez choisis personnellement pour que je l'effectue. Je devais me rendre en Enfer pour aller y chercher un certain Dean Winchester et lui confier à son tour une mission. Ce nom ne m'était à vrai dire pas inconnu. Les Winchester avaient leur importance dans le future d'après mes frères mais n'ayant pas été invité aux conversations, je n'y avais pas prêté plus attention. Ainsi, je m'en alla chercher cet homme dont je ne connaissais rien, jamais je ne me serais douté que cette rencontre allait changer ma vie à tout jamais.

La tâche ne fut pas des plus aisés et même avec les conseils que j'avais reçu, il me fallut bien plus d'une tentative pour arriver au but. Je n'avais jamais abandonné ou échouer, que m'importait la difficulté de l'ordre et si je risquais de mourir ou non. Vous étiez tout, ma vie était vôtre et cela me semblait des plus normal. Je finis néanmoins par réussir à entrer en Enfer sans trop de dégâts, le trouver fut des plus facile. Le temps que j'avais m'étais compté pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer un moment avant de l'emmener. Son âme, du moins ce qu'il en restait, était bien étrange. Je n'avais par le passé jamais vu d'égal. Elle était si noir et désespéré pourtant, possédait une volonté de vivre qui n'avait presque pas de limite. Ma curiosité passé, je m'approcha de lui et le saisit par l'épaule. Son regard surprit se tourna vers moi et l'instant d'après son esprit et le mien se fondait dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais plus rien, jamais je n'avais vécu pareille moment. Tout ses souvenirs, tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était s'imprégnait à même mon âme. Je ressentis bien des sentiments, la haine, la peur, la tristesse. Tout cela m'était inconnu et je ne savais comment réagir. Les effets s'estompèrent et alors je repris là ou j'en étais, je le ramena sur terre.

La première partie de ma mission effectué, je retourna un moment au paradis afin de me ressaisir. Cette expérience ne m'avait pas laissé de marbre et même si je ne ressentais plus aucune de ses sensations, je ne les avais pas pour autant oublié. Toute cette rage, ce désespoir, je ne savais pas comment il était possible de vivre avec autant de douleur en soi.

Pour la première fois, un sentiment nouveau naissait en moi sans même que je m'en rendre compte, je crois qu'à cette époque je refusais simplement de le voir. Un ange n'était pas conçu pour posséder un libre arbitre ou des sentiments, et pourtant j'en avais eus moi, à travers cet humain, j'avais tout connu.

Le temps passa et je n'étais pas presser de continuer ma mission, l'heure viendrait où je me présenterais devant lui, je devais juste attendre le bon moment. Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps, cette rencontre, il l'a voulait au plus vite. Une médium m'appelait, je ne pouvais pourtant pas le voir, pas encore. Sans enveloppe charnel aucun humain ne pouvais supporter ma vue ou ma voix sauf quelques rares élus. Elle continuait, insistait sans prendre garde à mes menaces. Je ne pouvais décidément pas l'en dissuader, tant pis pour elle. Je libéra la barrière qui nous séparait dans son esprit et ressentit sa souffrance, à l'instant même ou cette barrière se brisa ses yeux furent brûlé à mon grand dam. Ainsi, ce Dean ne possédait décidément pas la patience d'attendre et cela n'allait pas m'étonner si il recommençait dans peu de temps. Il me fallait donc un corps, l'idée ne me plaisait guère mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Mon frère Gabriel m'avait dit que pour choisir un corps il suffisait de fermer les yeux, d'écouter les prières des humains et d'en choisir un qui nous semblait adapté. Je ne savais pas à quel point son récit pouvait était véridique, il était de loin le plus humain de tout les anges, entres mensonges et blague ce n'était pas facile de le croire. Je décida pourtant d'entreprendre cet exercice, fermant mes yeux, ouvert aux humains, à leurs prières. Dans ce lot, un homme était différent des autres. C'était un père de famille, aussi croyant que je pouvais l'être. Je m'adressa à lui, lui demandant son accord pour prendre son corps, il accepta ou du moins n'émit aucun refus. Le pauvre, pensais-je, il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver et moi non plus d'ailleurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Peu de temps après avoir pris possession de son corps, je sentis que Dean essayait de m'invoquer. La formule était fausse mais peu m'importais, je me devais de finir ma mission. Au lieu d'apparaître directement dans la grange, je trouva préférable d'entrer par la porte. Mon accueil ne fut pas des plus agréable mais je ne m'attendais pas à mieux. Dean et son oncle Bobby me tirèrent dessus avant même que je ne leur adresse la parole. Les balles ne me chatouillaient même pas, après tout ce n'était pas avec cela que l'on pouvait se débarrasser d'un ange. Sous leurs yeux écarquillé, je continuais d'avancer dans leur direction. Dean prit alors un poignard et me demanda :

'' Qui es-tu ? ''

Ainsi, se décidait-il enfin à me parler. Il ne se souvenait vraiment pas de moi mais de là à me tirer dessus avant même de parler, je trouvais cela grossier. Peu m'importais leur façon de procéder, après tout je ne devais que lui délivrer un message. Je ne tarda donc pas à lui répondre.

'' C'est moi qui t'es ramené de où tu étais et t'es sauvé de la perdition. ''

Le regard qu'il me porta n'inspirait aucune confiance à mon égard, il se contenta de me répondre d'une manière des plus inhospitalière :

'' Ouais... Je te remercie... ''

Tel furent ses mots avant de me planter son poignard dans la cage thoracique. Tant de rage pour si peu me dis-je. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, son petit couteau n'avait pas plus d'effet sur moi que les balles et son étonnement avait quelque chose de navrant. J'enlevai l'arme et la laissa tomber à terre, l'aire paniqué de Dean encore et toujours. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bobby qui essaya de m'assommer en vain avec un pied de biche, j'étais bien plus rapide que lui.

Il me fallait à présent m'entretenir seul à seul avec Dean, je me retournai vers Bobby et en pausant deux doigts sur son front, l'effet fut immédiat, il s'endormit comme un bébé. Le temps était venu, je devais me confier une fois pour toute.

'' On doit discuter... Seul, lui dis-je aussi calmement que la situation le permettait. ''

Il me regardait comme si j'étais un monstre et cela n'avais absolument rien de plaisant, aussi lui donnais-je quelque instant de répit après tous ses événements. Il se dirigea vers Bobby et s'accroupit à ses côtés, je lisais en lui la peur qu'il avait à savoir si son ami allait bien, ne voulant pas laisser un air si pesant, je finis par lui dire simplement :

'' Ton ami est vivant. ''

Ses yeux et son regard produisirent en moi une sensation que je refusais en tout point. Je détournai mon attention sur une feuille posée sur la table, jusqu'au moment ou le silence fut rompus.

'' Qui es-tu ? ''

Décidément, cette question avait vraiment l'aire de lui tenir à cœur.

'' Castiel. ''

'' Oui ça j'avais compris mais dis-moi ce que tu es. ''

Ce que j'étais ? J'étais son sauveur, celui qui avait été le chercher quand personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Voilà ce que j'étais. Il n'avait toujours rien compris et si je ne le disais pas en toutes lettres il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais.

'' Je suis un ange du seigneur. ''

Ces quelques mots étaient sortis de ma bouche d'une tel façon que j'eus l'impression de l'apprendre à moi-même. Cet humain me mettait dans un état vraiment étrange, il était si... différent des autres.

''Les anges n'existent pas... Murmura-t-il en se relevant. Alors fiche le camps d'ici. ''

Ce qu'il dit, je savais qu'il le pensait du plus profond de son âme, je l'avais vu. Il était debout en face de moi, ce Winchester sans aucune foi et il tenait le coups, je ne comprenais pas comment il faisait. Cela me semblait impossible de vivre dans de tel circonstance.

'' C'est ça ton problème Dean, tu n'as pas la fois. ''

Étais-je en colère, triste, compatissant ? Je ne savais pas du tout ce que ce sentiment pouvait être, la seul chose dont j'étais sûr fut que cela grandissait. Je sortis mes ailes, sous ses yeux ébahis et le tonnerre gronda. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi vous renier père.

'' Tu parles d'un ange, pourquoi tu as brûlé les yeux de cette pauvre femme ? ''

Il n'avait pas tors, son accusation était fondé mais les lois du paradis sont ainsi faite, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

'' Je lui avait dit de ne pas essayer de voir ma vrai forme, ce ne serait pas supportable pour les humains et une vrai voix non plus d'ailleurs ça tu le sais déjà. ''

'' Tu parles de la station service et de la chambre. C'est toi que j'entendais. ''

J' acquiesçai de la tête en signe de réponse, après tout je n'avais rien à lui cacher.

'' Est-ce-que tu pourrais essayer de baisser le volume la prochaine fois ? ''

Je lui répondis tranquillement, après tout c'était ma faute sur ce point.

'' Je t'avais mal jugé. Certain humain possède des pouvoirs et arrivent à voir mon vrai visage, je croyais que tu faisais partis de ceux-là. J'avais tors. ''

Je le savais unique, unique au monde et à travers le temps, aussi ai-je pensé à tors qu'il pourrait me voire. Je n'avais pas pris en compte le fait qu'il n'ait pas la foi.

'' Et qu'est ce que tu nous fais voir comme visage là hein ? Celui d'un assistant social ? ''

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer, décidément il était vraiment très hostile à notre rencontre.

'' C'est juste un véhicule. ''

'' Et tu t'es mis dans la peau de ce pauvre homme pour ça ?''

Il commençait vraiment à s'énerver et cela ne m'aidait pas, comment allais-je pouvoir lui parler de sa mission s'il se refermait sur lui même. J'essayais tant bien que mal de le rassurer et cela ne fonctionnait guère.

'' C'est un homme très pieux, il en est sûrement ravi ''

'' Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu racontes alors dis moi qui tu es. ''

Je n'en revenais pas, comment pouvait-il douter de ma parole ? Il me regardait comme si j'étais un monstre et je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi faire...

'' Je te l'ai dis... ''

'' C'est ça. Et pourquoi un ange me ramènerait de l'Enfer ? ''

Ah, enfin pensais-je. Il finissait par accepter le fait que je sois un ange. J'esquissai un petit sourire et lui dit :

'' La vie réserve aussi de bonne chose. ''

Son visage ne s'adoucit pas à ses paroles, au contraire. Je sentais la tristesse monter en lui, ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. Il m'observa droit dans les yeux et dit :

'' Pas d'après mon expérience. ''

Il avait raison, je connaissais tout de lui, l'espace d'un infime instant j'avais vécu toute sa vie et celle -ci était loin d'être joyeuse. Je fus néanmoins pris d'un élan de sentiments et les mots sortirent de ma bouche avant même que j'en aie conscience.

'' Mais comment ça ? Est ce que tu trouve que tu ne mérite pas d'être sauver ? ''

Je ne le comprenais pas, malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait faite je ne pouvais pas le voire condamner, il avait le droit à de l'aide. Plus que toutes les autres personnes selon moi.

'' Pourquoi tu l'a fait ? ''

Quand il me posa enfin la bonne question, je sentis la pression monter en moi, je me devais de lui répondre le plus franchement possible malgré tout ce que cela impliquait.

'' Parce que c est dieu qui me l'a ordonner. Parce qu'on a du travail pour toi. ''

…


End file.
